Soda Seas
The Soda Seas was an ocean to the southwest of the Club Penguin Island, only accessible via the Aqua Grabber by members. It was the second of the two Aqua Grabber levels — the first being Clam Waters. It was an area polluted by many barrels of Cream Soda that fell in, making the water purple and the sea anemones unhealthy. It was the home of the Giant Puffer Fish who guarded the valuable Amethyst found in a cave. To complete the level, penguins had to grab soda barrels and put them in the net. By doing so, the anemones would rise up and allow penguins to reach previously inaccessible areas, and finally encountering a giant puffer fish, to reach the Amethyst treasure. After collecting all five barrels, players could find a worm by bumping the top of an air pocket situated west of the center of the sea. Dropping a worm into the net would only yield a single coin. However, they were better used as bait, as players could attempt to catch Fluffy the Fish who roamed around the center area of the sea. Fluffies would provide a larger sum of coins than the worm, yielding 200 coins. Alternatively, the player could go to the south-east of the sea and try to catch the Mullet with Fluffy. However, the Fluffy would try to swim in the opposite direction of the Aqua Grabber and ram the machine against the rocks. Once the Mullet was caught, you could let it go and it would swim off, or you could put it into the net for 1,000 extra coins. After going through the tunnel, players would find two paths, one led upwards to an air pocket, and the other downwards to a crab, a bubble blower, and treasure. Alternatively, by exploiting a design flaw, the player could try to squeeze between the Mullet and the wall and tumble their way through to the other side. Each piece of the treasure near the crab was worth 20 coins. The crab would also try to hide some treasure, so players should try to be quick. Note that the gold could be stolen from the claws of the crab. Players could also let the crab get all of the treasure. If the player let the crab get all of the treasure, it would give the rare treasure: an Emerald. An Emerald was worth 500 coins. Players could also receive the Crab's Treasure stamp if they took all of the crabs treasure, although less coins would be earned. Trivia *Unlike in Clam Waters, you could catch the Mullet in this level of Aqua Grabber. Glitches *If you dropped the Amethyst on a sloped ledge, it could possibly go into the walls. Gallery Treasure!.PNG|The secret area Mullet in Aqua Grabber.png|A player about to drop Mullet into the net and receive 1,000 coins SodaSeas.jpg|The possible location of the Soda Seas Screen Shot 2013-10-19 at 1.47.15 PM.png|Soda Seas on the radar in Aqua Grabber Category:Places Category:Aqua Grabber